A Time of Need
by AQuietPerson
Summary: Who new the new kid could be the most interesting person in your life?


I had always sat with the same people at lunch everyday, it was boring, they were good people but the same people.

There was Tasha, I didn't have any classes with her but she was my best friend and slightly crazy in the sense.

Then Jessi and she is very out there she'll laugh at anything which usually makes the rest of us laugh.

Also, Stephanie my most loyal friend she's more of a follower then a leader, the nerd of our table.

And nobody could forget about Matt, he always just hung around us. But he's a great friend annoying at times, but who isn't?

We all sat at the same table everyday. The one at the front of the room, not quite in the corner. We talked about different things everyday but they all blended together in a way. Still Boring.

"Look at this!" Matt said holding a straw covered in BBQ sauce

"Ewww get that away from me!" I squealed.

"What's your problem today, Trisha?" Stephanie asked.

"I've just been thinking..." I answered lamely.

"Oh no! She's been thinking too much again!" Tasha covered her face with her hands.

"Trish, you really need to get out of your head" Matt said, taking a bite of his BBQ pizza.

"Your not funny" I said, tiredly.

"Never said I was" he answered with his mouth full.

"Ha ha" I said, sarcastically.

"He's right though" Tasha said.

"That's a first" I said grumpily

"Ugh, fine lets just let her think" Stephanie said sounding annoyed.

They started talking about ninja lawn gnomes, leaving me out of the conversation. After lunch we all went to Matt's locker where he gave us all gummy worms, he always had candy.

"But really you guys have never thought-" I started.

"Yes and I hated it," Matt cut in and everyone laughed.

He slammed his locker shut and I walked to Reading in silence. I had reading last period, my reading teacher loved me. She let me do almost anything I wanted. It was a small class of twelve and I took my usual seat at the table in the back of the room, and it was always left alone.

I heard the chair beside me screech away from the table, nobody ever sat beside me. I looked up.

He was tall I heard his knees bang against the top of the table as he sat down. He had longish black hair. He had dark chocolate brown eyes and a freckled face. He wore square black framed glasses. He was pale skinned and he wore light khaki pants, black leather shoes and a black dressy kind of shirt.

I smiled at him over the top of my book. He smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Kellan," he had a low, deep, voice and a heavy Irish accent.

"Trisha" I answered, smiling again "Are you new?" surely I would have noticed him by now if he wasn't

"Yes" he answered.

"Where did you go to school before?" I asjed trying to keep him talking.

"I was home schooled in Shannon, Ireland"

"Cool" he was interesting in a really weird way

Then Mrs. Peterson got a little annoyed with us so we started reading which kind of bummed me out because I wanted to talk to Kellan more, he was even mysterious in a way.

As soon as the last bell rang Kellan was out of the room almost running so I didn't get to talk to him again which upset me more so I went to find my friends, see if they had met him.

"Have you guys met the new guy?" I blurted out as soon as I saw Stephanie.

"Yea, umm Kellan, Kellan Murphy" Matt said

"Yea" I said

"He's in my gym class" Matt said.

"And how did that go?" Tasha asked.

"He's an amazing athlete" Matt said with a jealous look on his face.

"What did you guys do?" Stephanie asked.

"We ran the mile and played soccer" he answered "He finished in like three minutes and beat both the coaches and a team of players at soccer right after"

That put a picture in my mind he looked more like a basketball lover then a runner.

"Wow" Tasha mouthed "I want to meet this guy if he's so good"

"He took off right after school" I said sadly.

"In gym he mumbled something about the soccer fields at the park." Matt said.

"We should go see if he's there" Tasha said

"I can't" Stephanie said "But tell me how it goes" and she took off.

"Then let's go guys" I said.

The public soccer fields were in the community park and thank goodness they were only down the road. I'm not an athletic person. Sure enough Kellan was there. When he saw us he waved us over.

"Hey" he said. Smiling down at me. Hearing he smooth voice surprised me a little bit.

"Mind if we play" Matt asked?

"Not at all," he said.

"Cool, I call being on Matt's team" Tasha shouted.

I must have looked upset because Kellan leaned down to me and said quietly, "We can beat them. Sides I need a goalie" I liked how he said we when I'm pretty sure he knew he'd be doing most of the work. He seemed content with it, also.

I heard the story of how great an athlete Kellan was but I knew Matt was a really good too but soccer wasn't his best sport.

Kellan got this really sly smile during the kick off. Like he knew something that the rest of us were oblivious to.

Matt got the ball during the kick off and was coming for me, Kellan had fallen behind him. I panicked and Matt scored, I threw the ball back and it came back.

Matt and Tasha had ten points and Tasha was shouting to Matt "I think you were exaggerating at school, Matt!" I was beginning to think she was right when Kellan got that sly smile on his face again. Tasha and Matt were arguing "I bet I could make this game look like child's play! Tasha shouted.

"Fine then why don't you do that?!" Matt shouted, so they switched positions.

There was another face-off and Kellan still had that smile on his face.

Tasha got the ball and was coming for me, Kellan took off now and got in front of Tasha in record time, took the ball and ran down field toward Matt. I could tell Kellan was showing off now.. Tasha wasn't a fast runner he could walk and she wouldn't be able to close the gap any.

He kicked the ball up into the air and did one of those pro players' tricks, the back flip thing, and kick the ball into the goal. That ball must have been flying pretty fast because Matt didn't even try to stop that ball, he went for the ground. There was nothing but moves like that throughout the whole game. Kellan and I had taken the lead in no time.

"Ok I give up" Matt said breathing hard.

"Already?" Kellan asked "I was just warming up"

"I'm done. I'm too tired." Matt said still breathing hard. "I should get home anyway" he added looking at Tasha.


End file.
